DPA37
| prev_chapter=Hareta's Fierce Battle! | next_chapter=Hareta's Future | chapter=DP | }} Gathering of the Legendary Pokémon! (Japanese: 伝説のポケモン集結!! The Legendary Pokémon Gather!!) is the thirty-seventh and final chapter of the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga. Plot Dialga and Palkia have returned to battle with Giratina, giving our heroes a new fighting chance. Giratina is unable to face the combined might of the two opposing Legendary Pokémon and thus tries to retaliate by sucking the lot of them back to the Distortion World, Hareta notes that Giratina's finally getting desperate. Meanwhile, B-2 has notified Professor Rowan of the situation and is taking him towards the battle in a helicopter while the Gym Leaders take care of apprehending those remaining at Galactic HQ. As they arrive, Rowan notes the enormous power being emitted could have extremely adverse effects to the world's balance and that they must take care of Giratina as quickly as possible. Giratina continues gathering power until it's hit by an . As Hareta wonders where it came from he turns to find Mitsumi's Glaceon, along with Mitsumi herself as well as Cyrus, Mars, Jupiter and Saturn. With Cyrus now on the scene, Charon quickly chooses to flee the area. Mitsumi tells Hareta that it's time to finish this and reveals that her bag is filled with Sitrus Berries to heal their Pokémon and that with Giratina already tired out it should be an easy victory. Hareta then gives a Sitrus Berry to Giratina and suddenly declares himself to be on its side. Everybody questions Hareta's sanity over this decision, but he replies that the battle is so much fun, that he doesn't want it to end. After all they've only just met and he wants to learn so much more about Giratina, to become friends with it, to battle together with everyone. Kaisei speaks up to Giratina as well, telling it that he was looking forward to the day it would meet his son and become friends. Giratina then picks Hareta up and lets him on its back, Cyrus muses to himself about how typical it is for Hareta to not care about the fate of the world as long as he gets a good battle just before everyone finally gives in to Hareta's desire. Kaisei leaves the battle far behind, thinking about all the challenges that lie ahead for his son, about how Hareta should never let anything slow him down and constantly seek stronger opponents, to go forth into the world... Some time later, the Legendary Pokémon finally depart, returning to their own realms as Hareta and the others say their farewells. In the meantime, Charon has returned to Stark Mountain. Capturing Giratina may have been a failure, but he can always settle for Heatran. However he finds that isn't actually an option as Looker is there to apprehend him, also notifying Charon that Team Galactic has been completely disbanded as Cyrus's order. And so, after all this time, the aborted Pokémon League Tournament is resumed. The crowd is packed as the battle between Hareta and Koya begins, Koya has his Absol on his field and so Hareta sends out a Pokémon of his own. "Let's go, Empoleon!! The battle is on!!!" Major events Debuts Humans * Volkner * Lucian * * Bertha Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * Hareta * Mitsumi * * B-2 * Koya * Roark * Gardenia * Maylene * Crasher Wake * Fantina * Byron * Candice * Volkner * * Bertha * * Lucian * Cynthia * Cyrus * Charon * Mars * Saturn * Jupiter * Professor Rowan * Kaisei * Looker * Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Mitsumi's) * (Jun's) * (Koya's) * (Saturn's) * ( ) * (Jupiter's) * (Kaisei's) * * * Category:Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! chapters zh:DPA37